


Thrust Into The Spotlight

by SeoulWings13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat, Forced, Gen, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Volleyball, regretful, unstable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: Kenma never wanted to be noticed, but he was.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 9





	Thrust Into The Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! My LiT fic is coming soon I promise! I've been super, super stressed lately but it's coming I promise. This was just to let off some steam <3
> 
> O hope yall enjoy it. Kenma is a literal embodiment of me.

Kenma liked being ignored. People didn't make sense to him, and he didn't make sense to people. Simple as that. Kuroo didn't seem to fit, though. Kenma liked his company. He liked having at least one person, and the one person was enough for him. A video game or manga, a volleyball, and Kuroo, Kenma was happy. Simple happiness and enjoyment were enough to keep the aloof second-year content. Life was good. Volleyball was good. Opponents were skilled. The scent of sweat filled the gym as practice continued, and Kenma did his thing. He was ignored for the most part. And he was happy. 

"Oy! Kenma over here!" A voice from number 4 hit the ears of the setter. He bothered not to learn their names, only their numbers, weaknesses, and skills. With a small push, the ball sailed directly where he wished. 

The game continued, Kenma nudging the ball every which way. He had a job and he did it well. There was nothing more to do. The ball sailed toward him. His analytical nature disrupted his vision and concentration, and Kenma fell after missing an easy pass. There was something wrong. Something off about how his bag moved. And Kenma ran. He moved quickly and opened the bag, finding nothing but a small cat perched atop his Nintenso Switch. It was fuzzy. It was cute. It was obviously comfortable. Kenma looked at in confusion and acceptance. He had a cat now. 

Moving back to the team, he finished practice with a nod and shake of his head and movements of his arms. It felt like a dream; he was never the skilled athletic type. Finally, the bell rang, the whistle blew and he was out of the gym. The bag was clutched tightly to his chest, and as he moved to a secluded spot atop a hill, he opened it. The small cat leaped out and onto his lap with a robust purr that seemed too big for its body. Fumbling for a hair tie (he always had one, but he usually never used it) Kenma pulled back his hair to look at the creature. It was black and gold, much like himself. A name... One usually gives a name to an animal like this, but Kenma had no clue what to call it. 

The cat let out a mew, and Kenma smiled. She butted her head against her new master's chest; gently, like a spring wind. 

"Haru," Kenma said aloud, holding the cat aloft. He smiled, the cat aloft and purring. The beep of a recording stopping sounded. Kenma turned to see a girl from his class typing on her phone. Panic filled his vision, and he yanked the tie from his hair, grabbed Haru and his bag, and bolted. The damage was done, however, and he was exposed. 

Kenma, the quiet setter, was now trading around his school's social media page over a video of him and his cat. Nicknames such as "Shy Prince" and "Cat Boy" filled the comments and lips of every student at the friking school. He moved to practice faster than normal, practicing setting and throwing. There was relief in the repeated motion. Kuroo walked in, wary. A. Kenma was never here this early. B. Kenma was mad about something. C. Kenma was trending on social media. 

"Kenma?" 

No response. Just the steady whacking of the ball. The sweat was pouring off of him. Strange for a guy who hated to get tired. The thrumming of the ball mirrored the heartbeat of its master. It went where it was told too, and came back when it was supposed to. Nothing complex about it. Practice finished, and Kenma left the gym, subject to the stares from all the students. The boy who liked being ignored was popular right now. Pictures were taken and uploaded. Kenma wanted to shout. but he didn't. He wanted to run. But he couldn't. 

All he did was read them. The student in front of him: Female, first-year, pays attention to detail, around 158 cm, and studious. Student 2: Male, third-year, popular, sloppy, clumsy, 178 cm, rich but doesn't care. All the students had one thing in common. They were staring at him. They were watching him. There was a spotlight on his head that wasn't leaving. Then Kusoo came. Kenma was moved through the crowd quickly and talked to his favorite secured spot. Haru poked her head out of a bush; Kenma had let her explore here before school. 

And he cried. 

Kenma was afraid and he cried. Kusoo rubbed small circles into his back. and was there. Kenma never cried or reacted, but here, he was scared. There had never been this much attention on him before, snd it wasn't fun. It wasn't a video game with a boss to beat, it was real life. Real-life is hard. It's scary. There are things one can't control. Kenma knew all of it. So why did it feel so foreign? Sobs continued to wrack his body, and the two stayed there quite a while. 

Kenma never fully recovered from the experience; he would often hide at the sight of cameras, and analyze people to the umpteenth degree. Emotions were suppressed again, he only cried in front of Haru and Kusoo, but he went back to normal. Volleyball was still fun. He was alive. The nicknames never quite left him, but that was alright. It was always alright. He was alright until a person would walk up to him and ask to take a picture or when he knew there was a recording going on. Whether it was a CCTV or a game, Kenma knew. 

It scared him, but there was nothing he could do but live with the fear. So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok ok, so does anyone else see this way? I have an infobox that can be opened and closed in my head. Contains everything I know about them. And the color is according to the color aura I get from the person. 
> 
> Coincidently I'm really good at reading body language and vibes. I hate emotions because I don't get them, but I'm good at feeling what others feel. I'm a total social anxiety wreak until I get to know you. 
> 
> But I force myself to get to know people...


End file.
